Against all odds
by Soprettytome
Summary: En septième année, James et Lily se retrouvent finalement sur la même longueur d'onde.. contre toute attente. OS


Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et ne possède donc pas tous les personnages, l'histoire, les lieux d'Harry Potter.  
Je possède par contre une fan#1 qui me pousse à écrire pour une raison qui m'est toujours incompréhensible. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais poursuivi ces one-shots sans ses commentaires ;)

Titre: _Against all odds_ -Phil Collins

Dernier one-shot de ma petite trilogie (_Maybe tomorrow_- _I'll find hope in you_- _Against all odds_) qui se passe en septième année.

* * *

**Against all odds**

Ils étaient amis désormais. Elle savait qu'il était toujours ce garçon arrogant, sûr de lui mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait mettre ce personnage de côté quand ses responsabilités étaient engagées. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il renonce en un été à toutes ses blagues, à sa fierté parfois mal placée mais elle était sérieusement étonnée de le voir reporter ses traditions de maraudeurs lorsqu'un premier année avait besoin d'aide.  
Il faut croire que Dumbledore avait eu cet instinct pour déceler ce que personne n'avait pu voir avant en lui.

Autour d'elle également, il s'était calmé. Ses sous-entendus étaient toujours présents, bien sûr, mais de manière moins ultimatum, comme une évidence. S'il la complimentait sur sa tenue pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, ce n'était plus pour en retirer quelque attention ou quelque bénéfice, juste pour souligner un fait.  
Et sans s'en douter, cela avait créé une différence pour Lily.

* * *

James descendit de son dortoir, le balais posé négligemment sur son épaule. Il parcourut la salle commune du regard et s'arrêta sur la jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
Lily Evans, la préfète en chef, avait effectivement l'air absorbée dans ses parchemins, disposés tout autour d'elle.

-Euh, je parierais pour des cours de potion? Demanda t-il en passant derrière elle et s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face d'elle

-Tu me connais si bien, lança t-elle l'air sarcastique, relevant la tête pour s'adresser à lui. Ou alors je suis trop prévisible..

-Eh je fais ce que je peux, dit-il l'air satisfait d'être tombé juste. Mais tu sais, les ASPIC sont dans quatre mois, tu pourrais t'accorder une pause..

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'on a eu cette conversation, sourit -elle. Je préfère être en avance et que pourrais-je faire de plus? Alice a un rendez-vous avec Franck et je ne me vois pas passer l'après midi avec les filles de mon dortoir à lire _Sorcière Magazine_ et commenter la couleur phare de l'été qui ,en passant, est le vert citron. Comme si quelqu'un oserait se promener avec une robe de cette couleur..Non mais-

-Ou tu pourrais venir nous voir jouer au Quidditch? Suggéra t-il de manière évidente

Elle le fixa un moment et voyant qu'il était sérieux, répondit:

-James, on est en plein mois de janvier, tu me vois rester dans les tribunes à grelotter pendant que je vous regarde vous lancer des cognards?

-Tu pourrais toujours utiliser le sort de Flammes Bleues pour rester au chaud..

-C'est vrai.. accorda t-elle mais en quoi serait-ce une occupation plus distrayante que mes cours?

-Hmm.. Et bien imagine, regarder douze joueurs musclés de Quidditch...

Elle pouffa de rire

-Bon d'accord, prenons seulement le capitaine de l'équipe.. Et bien, comment y résister? Reformula t-il et fit un mouvement suggestif avec ses sourcils.

-Tu es impossible! Rit-elle. Tu pourras d'ailleurs rappeler à ce modeste capitaine qu'il y a une réunion avec les préfets ce soir, qu'il évite d'être en retard.

-Le capitaine se voit dans le regret d'annoncer que pour arriver à l'heure, il devra faire l'impasse sur la douche... or il ne voudrait pas infliger ça à la charmante préfète en chef.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un joueur de Gryffondor apparut à l'entrée et la coupa.

-Cap'taine, on a bien entraînement cet après-midi?

-Oui, oui Andrew, j'arrivais justement.

Le dit Andrew ne crut pas bon de relever que James n'avait pas encore quitté la salle commune alors que l'équipe était déjà prête sur le terrain. James se leva et jeta un oeil vers la jolie rousse.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir?

-Certaine, mais merci, lui sourit-elle

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers Andrew et ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait, discutant diverses techniques pour écraser les Serpentards au prochain match. La jeune femme le regarda s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres.

Personne ne pourrait nier, songea t-elle, qu'il dégageait un charme incroyable lorsqu'il était à ce point concentré et investi dans sa passion. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, se rabroua Lily.  
Elle devait encore revoir les cours de McGonagall et penser à James n'allait pas beaucoup l'avancer.

* * *

Dire qu'elle avait rappelé à James de ne pas être en retard...  
Elle n'aurait certes pas pu prévoir qu'elle tomberait au milieu d'une altercation entre les frères Black mais il n'empêche qu'_elle_, la préfète en chef, n'était pas à l'heure pour la réunion qu'elle était censée diriger avec James.

Lily espérait que les préfets avaient eu la décence d'attendre qu'ils arrivent. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir sur ce point là, un samedi en fin d'après-midi, beaucoup préféreraient sans doute retourner auprès de leurs petits-amis et leurs amis.

A proximité de la salle, elle vit que la porte était close. Et voilà, c'est bien ce qu'elle redoutait..  
Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte, à tout hasard, pour se trouver face à une vingtaine de préfets à l'écoute... de James Potter, fraîchement douché, les cheveux en bataille, encore humides. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et elle était sûre que la gêne se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait été si persuadée qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'heure, qu'ils avaient déserté la réunion...

-Euh.. Désolé, j'ai eu un léger contretemps... Elle reprit sa contenance et termina sa phrase. Reprends où tu en étais, James

Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent et tout le monde put constater que James arborait un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il n'allait pas lui laisser oublier de sitôt.

-J'avais juste abordé les points qu'on allait voir ce soir, expliqua t-il. Tu en as peut-être trouvé d'autres depuis?

-Non, pas qui me viennent directement à l'esprit.

-Bon, et bien commençons...

Leur réunion se passa relativement vite et sans accroc, si l'on fait l'impasse sur quelques commentaires de Quidditch qui ne manquaient jamais d'échauffer l'esprit des fans les plus assidus.  
Le tandem que formaient Lily et James était très efficace. Si les premiers temps avaient été inconfortables, tout le monde ne retenait que l'aise avec laquelle ils travaillaient désormais ensemble. Les principaux concernés restaient les plus surpris de ces changements.

-A plus tard Sam!

Le dernier préfet venait de quitter la pièce, laissant aux deux préfets en chef le soin de remettre tout en ordre. Chacun était occupé à replacer les chaises quand James engagea la conversation

-Encore une réunion maîtrisée de main de maître, je dois dire, ce qui fit rire Lily.

-Comment peut-il en être autrement quand la meilleure préfète en chef que Poudlard ait connu est là?

-Wow, alors on est passé près du désastre quand j'ai commencé tout seul, tu sais, quand la préfète en chef n'était pas encore arrivée.

Et voilà, elle savait qu'il allait y faire référence...

-Ne te sous-estime pas, ça aurait pu ne pas être si catastrophique, lança t-elle espérant éloigner la conversation le plus loin possible de la raison de son retard. Hélas, son collègue perçut sa tentative de diversion.

-Est-ce trop indiscret de demander à la meilleure préfète de l'histoire de Poudlard pourquoi elle ne nous a pas honoré de sa présence à l'heure?

-Je suppose que non..

Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, il proposa plus doucement:

-Je dois te le demander directement ou tu comptais répondre?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel face à son insupportable impatience.

-Toujours aussi pressé, souffla Lily. J'ai.. Euh.. J'ai juste croisé Sirius et...

Une vague de jalousie envahit James. Vague inexplicable puisqu'il avait confiance en son meilleur ami et savait pertinemment que Lily n'intéressait pas Sirius de cette manière mais face à l'explication évasive de Lily, la nature impulsive de James prit le dessus.

-Oh.. je ne voulais pas.. Je ne savais pas que.. enfin Sirius et toi... hum.. il ne m'avait rien dit..

James détourna son regard, légèrement plus foncé, sur les quelques chaises restantes et se maudit d'avoir abordé le sujet et réfléchissait aux moyens d'en sortir au plus vite. Le rire franc de Lily le déconcentra et il se retourna, perplexe.

Une fois le souffle récupéré, Lily l'éclaira:

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'adore Sirius, tu le sais, mais il ne pourrait rien avoir de plus entre nous, rit-elle encore avant qu'un air sérieux s'affiche sur son visage. Non, j'allais dire que j'ai croisé Sirius et.. Regulus en pleine.. euh.. conversation?

-Oh. Je vois.

James se sentit idiot d'avoir présumé un autre scénario puis il reconsidéra ce que Lily venait de lui apprendre. Sirius et Regulus en conversation? Ça ne pouvait être bon signe..

-Lequel des deux a terminé à l'infirmerie?

-Et bien, étonnamment.. aucun. Si, si je t'assure, soutint-elle devant le regard brun incrédule. Je suis arrivée comme qui dirait au bon moment, même si ce n'est pas ce que Sirius avait l'air de penser au final.

-J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été très tendre avec toi, grimaça James

-Oh je commence à connaître comment il fonctionne.. Sa colère l'aveugle pendant un moment, il dit tout ce qui peut bien lui passer par l'esprit et le lendemain ou quelques heures après, il revient tout penaud, s'excusant de tout ce qu'il a pu dire. Elle rit doucement, se remémorant visiblement quelques cas précédents. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est une situation très.. sensible pour lui, je pense.

James n'était pas certain de ce que savait Lily, peut-être son meilleur ami s'était-il confié à elle.. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop surprise par le comportement de Sirius après tout. Mieux encore, elle avait compris son fonctionnement et ne lui en tenait plus rigueur. Cela émerveillait James qui savait que le comportement de Sirius pouvait déboussoler pas mal de monde et voilà que ce bout de femme, qu'il trouvait toujours là où il ne l'attendait pas, l'avait cerné, lui, parmi tant d'autres, et s'exprimait avec douceur et précaution à son sujet.

-C'est vrai.. Euh...  
Un silence tendu aurait pu s'installer entre les deux adolescents si James n'avait pas dit la première chose qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit à ce moment là.

-On pourrait aller manger de la glace au chocolat!

Lily eut l'air très confuse devant ce changement de sujet si rapide, forçant James à s'expliquer.

-Enfin après le dîner... Tu sais, dans les cuisines.. Pour me faire pardonner.. pour Sirius, en attendant qu'il vienne lui même présenter ses excuses.. C'est ce que font des amis, pas vrai?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement en difficulté pour paraître cohérent. Lily décida d'abréger sa torture.

-La glace au chocolat est mon parfum préféré d'ailleurs!

-Je sais.

-Ah oui, je ne me rappelais pas te l'avoir déjà dit, sourit-elle

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question, il y répondit. C'était en cinquième année, j'avais été particulièrement odieux dans la grande salle et tu m'avais renversé ta glace sur la tête avant de t'enfuir, verte de rage. Alice avait fait remarqué que j'allais dû y aller vraiment très fort pour que tu gâches ta glace préférée..

-Tu te souviens même de ça? s'exclama t-elle incrédule. Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, mi-gêné, mi-souriant.

-Et pourtant, j'étais vraiment pas tendre avec toi, grimaça Lily. Elle se tût un moment et sembla revoir inconsciemment leurs souvenirs communs les moins glorieux, la faisant grimacer d'autant plus. Elle releva les yeux comme pour étudier James et faire le bon choix. Son débat de conscience terminé, elle se tourna vers lui.

- On pourrait aller manger de la glace au chocolat, sourit-elle, et en bonus, je promets de ne pas te renverser ma glace sur la tête ..

-C'est un rendez vous alors, sourit-il béatement avant de se reprendre rapidement, le regard lointain, fuyant celui de Lily. Enfin, non tu vois.. euh..

-Non, tu as raison, c'en est un.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue de James qui semblait ne plus tout comprendre à la situation.

-Je t'attendrai à la porte de la Grande Salle après le repas, d'accord?

-O-kay.  
Il secoua tant bien que mal la tête et s'aperçut seulement que Lily avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_Un rendez vous avec Lily Evans. Après tout ce temps..._

* * *

Voilà pour ma petite contribution à la formation de ce couple que j'adore.  
Après, on sait tous comment l'histoire s'est terminée..  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)


End file.
